This disclosure relates to vehicle engine sound enhancement and related methods and systems.
Some vehicles are equipped with engine sound enhancement systems, which enhance engine noise heard by a vehicle operator by reproducing gain adjusted versions of harmonic signals, representative of the harmonics of the engine rotation frequency, through an audio system in a cabin of the vehicle. Known engine sound enhancement systems adjust the level of enhancement (gain) applied to the harmonic signals based on parameters that correlate with the engine load.
Another feature that is available on some vehicles is a speed limiter, which allows a vehicle operator to set a maximum speed of the vehicle, e.g., to avoid exceeding a posted legal speed limit. Once a speed limit is set, the vehicle will not exceed that speed limit. Generally, the speed limiter function will be disabled if the vehicle operator turns it off, or if the vehicle operator floors the accelerator pedal.